warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rosenblatt
|Status=Lebend (Stand: Veil of Shadows) |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Rosenjunges (Rosekit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Unbekannt |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Rosenblatt (Rosepetal) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Minka |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Spinnenbein |Familie3=Bruder |FName3=Unkenfuß |Familie4=Halbschwester |FName4=Haselschweif |Familie5=Halbbrüder |FName5=Beerennase, Mausbart |Mentor=Eichhornschweif |Schüler=Maulwurfbart, Ampferstreif oder Rauchklang, Lerchenlied, Zweigblatt, Stachelfrost |lebend=Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, Fluss aus Feuer, Wütender Sturm, Verlorene Sterne, The Silent Thaw, Veil of Shadows, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerherz' Schatten, Krähenfeders Prüfung, Squirrelflight's Hope, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Taubenflugs Schicksal, Tawnypelt's Clan}} Rosenblatt (Original: Rosepetal) ist eine schlanke, dunkel cremefarbene Kätzin mit großen, dunklen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Verbannt :Sie wird gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder Unkenjunges zur Welt gebracht. Obwohl sie so jung sind, wird beschrieben, dass Rosenjunges und Unkenjunges schon sehr laute Stimmen haben. Sie wird zusammen mit Unkenjunges am Bauch von ihrer Mutter Minka trinkend gesehen. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Rosenjunges und ihr Bruder Unkenjunges schlafen eine Zeit lang im Schülerbau, da Millie Weißen Husten hat. :Sie und ihr Bruder sind bei der Geburt von Millies Jungen dabei. Später sind sie dabei, als Sol ins DonnerClan-Lager kommt. Während der Schlacht gegen den Wind- und FlussClan versteckt sie sich mit den Ältesten, Minka, ihrem Bruder, Millie und ihren Jungen in Feuersterns Bau. Sie und ihr Bruder Unkenjunges wollen spielen und sie stürzen sich auf ihren Vater Spinnenbein. Dieser scheint kein Interesse an seinen Jungen zu haben, was die Beiden aber nicht bemerken. Lange Schatten :Rosenjunges erkrankt an Grünem Husten und geht mit vielen anderen zum Verlassenem Zweibeinernest in die Isolation. Minka ist nervös und macht sich Sorgen um ihre Tochter, aber Honigfarn, die ebenfalls krank ist, verspricht, auf Rosenjunges aufzupassen. Rosenjunges kommt glücklicherweise schnell wieder zu Kräften, doch ihre Eltern, Minka und Spinnenbein, sind nun keine Gefährten mehr, da sie sich zerstritten haben. Sonnenaufgang :Sie ist weiterhin ein Junges. Als der WindClan angreift, protestiert sie, dass sie auch kämpfen will, muss dann aber schlussendlich doch noch in die Kinderstube. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Sie wird zur Kriegerin Rosenblatt ernannt. Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes :Sie ist mit Löwenglut, Rußherz und Unkenfuß auf Jagdpatrouille. Unkenfuß entdeckt ein Eichhörnchen und schleicht sich an, während Rosenblatt ihm den Fluchtweg absperren soll. Unkenfuß streift mit einem Hinterbein einen Grashalm und das Eichhörnchen flieht. Er wirft Rosenblatt vor, dass sie es hätte fangen müssen. Löwenglut fügt hinzu, dass sie sich besser konzentrieren müsse falls etwas passiert. Rosenblatt erwidert nur, dass hier sowieso nichts passieren könne. Kurz darauf ruft Hummelstreif um Hilfe, da ein Hund ins Territorium des DonnerClans eingedrungen ist. Löwenglut sagt allen sich zu verstecken, während er den Hund weglockt. Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Staffel 6 ''Die Mission des Schülers :Erlenjunges denkt darüber nach, wer für ihn als Mentor infrage kommt und schließt Rosenblatt aus, da sie zuvor Ampferstreif oder Rauchklang ausgebildet hat. :''Rest folgt ''Donner und Schatten :''Folgt ''Zerrissene Wolken :Löwenglut, Rosenblatt und Beerennase sind auf Morgenpatrouille, als sie vor Wut schäumend und verletzt ins Lager zurückkommen. Rosenblatt fehlen einige Fellbüschel. Sie berichten Brombeerstern, dass an der SchattenClan-Grenze einige Streuner die Grenze übertreten und die Patrouille angegriffen haben. Da sie zahlenmäßig überlegen waren, wurden die DonnerClan-Katzen verjagt und Rosenblatt berichtet, dass Nessel ihnen nachgerufen hat, dass der DonnerClan als Nächstes dran ist. Dunkelste Nacht : Fluss aus Feuer :Während eines Gewitters schlägt ein Blitz im FlussClan-Territorium ein und einige Bäume fangen Feuer. Brombeerstern rückt mit Zweigpfote, Flossenpfote, Funkenpelz, Lerchenlied, Bernsteinmond und Rosenblatt aus, um nachzusehen, ob es dem FlussClan gut geht. :Später erwähnt Brombeerstern, dass Rosenblatt die Mentorin von dem neuen Schüler Zweigpfote ist. :Als Häherfeder sie im Heilerbau untersucht stellt er fest, dass sie nur etwas Halsweh hat und gibt ihr etwas Rainfarn. Jedoch darf sie ihre Kriegerpflichten weiterhin ausüben. Als Häherfeder Samt mit Erlenherz sieht, will er die beiden nicht zusammen im Heilerbau übernachten lassen und wendet sich wieder an Rosenblatt, zu der er sagt, dass sie doch lieber im Heilerbau bleiben sollte. Rosenblatt widerspricht und meint, dass es nicht so schlimm wäre. Häherfeder lässt sich jedoch nicht umstimmen, da er nicht will, dass sich andere Katzen eventuell anstecken. Wütender Sturm :''Folgt Staffel 7 ''Verlorene Sterne :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Sie ist Teil von Beerennases Patrouille, welche die Grenze zum WindClan überprüft. Bernsteinpfote fällt dabei in den Grenzbach und eine WindClan-Patrouille kommt vorbei und meint, dass der DonnerClan keine Grenzen kennt. Rosenblatt springt wütend über den Bach und wird sofort von Rennpelz und Blattschweif umzingelt, während ihr Nachtwolke ein Ohr zerfetzt. Tigerherz' Schatten : Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte :Rosenblatt, Fuchssprung und Lichtherz verjagen einen Fuchs, der bei ihrem Training mit Kirschpfote und Maulwurfpfote erscheint. Nebelsterns Omen : Taubenflugs Schicksal :''Folgt Sonstiges Wissenswertes *In Fernes Echo macht sie Andeutungen, etwas für Fuchssprung zu empfinden, allerdings kommt dies nie wieder zum Ausdruck. *Vicky wollte sie und Fuchssprung zu Gefährten machen, doch dann fand sie heraus, dass die beiden verwandt sind, da ihr Vater Spinnenbein der Bruder von Fuchssprung ist, und ließ es bleiben. *Sie hat Einzelläufer-Blut in sich, da ihre Mutter Minka vom Pferdeort kommt. *Kate begründet ihre außergewöhnlich vielen Schüler damit, dass Rosenblatt einfach eine großartige Mentorin ist, die die Sachen den Schülern super erklären kann.Kates Blog Fehler *In Lange Schatten wird sie einmal als Kater beschrieben. *In der deutschen Hierarchie von Distelblatts Geschichte wird sie fälschlicherweise als Kriegerin aufgelistet, obwohl sie im Original eigentlich noch als Schülerin aufgeführt ist. *In Taubenflugs Schicksal wird sie einmal mit Kirschfall übersetzt. Familie *Mutter: Minka *Vater: Spinnenbein *Bruder: Unkenfuß *Halbschwester: Haselschweif *Halbbrüder: Beerennase, Mausbart *Großmutter: Rauchfell *Großvater: Borkenpelz *Urgroßmütter: Rotbrust, Buntgesicht *Urgroßväter: Wuschelpelz, Weißpelz *Tanten: Buchenjunges, Lärchenjunges, Eiswolke *Onkel: Weidenpfote, Birkenfall, Fuchssprung *Großtanten: Kirschpfote, Buntgesicht, Frostfell *Großonkel: Kastanienjunges, Rabenpfote, Aschenpelz, Holunderjunges, Tulpenjunges *Cousinen: Taubenflug, Efeusee *Halbnichte: Kirschfall *Halbneffe: Maulwurfbart Character Art Rosekit.byTopas.png|Junges Rosepaw.byTopas.png|Schülerin Rosepetal.byTopas.png|Kriegerin Zitate Quellen en:Rosepetalfr:Pétale de Rosefi:Ruusukukkaru:Шиповницаnl:Rozenbladzh:玫瑰瓣pl:Różany Płatek Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Taubenflugs Schicksal Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerherz' Schatten Charaktere Kategorie:Krähenfeders Prüfung Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Tawnypelt's Clan Charaktere Kategorie:Squirrelflight's Hope Charaktere